monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kori-Shan Lung
Kori-Shan Lung is a species of Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. It is the ancestor of Lao-Shan Lung and comes from the New World though is heading dangerously close to the Old World. Physiology Kori-Shan Lung's appearance is almost identical to Lao-Shan Lung's appearance. Unlike Lao, it has webbing on its back feet and a fish-like fin at the end of its tail. It has a shiny, metal silver shell and shiny, gold scales lining against its back. Kori-Shan Lung's eyes are a glowing blue while its claws are red-tipped shiny metal. The main feature that sets it apart from Lao-Shan Lung is its horn. Its horn is froze solid and longer than a Lao-Shan Lung though seems to freeze when it attacks. Habitat The habitat of the Kori-Shan Lung is truly unknown. Only a few individuals were seen frozen in the walls of the Polar Sea before eventually breaking out of their long sleep. It is believed that a few Kori-Shan Lungs froze themselves to prevent themselves from dying out during some type of disaster. Now only some have been spotted in the Great Freezing Sea, where the Polar Sea once was. Attacks and Moves Phase 1(Level 1-50) Ship Ramming: Kori-Shan Lung will dive underwater and ram the ship while underwater with its spiky back causing the ship to rock from side to side, making hunters lose their balance and fall on their back. After the ramming, it will raise its head out of the water and bite forward before diving back underwater. Icy Ball of Water: It will raise its head up on one of the sides of the ship before sucking up large amounts of water and spitting it at hunters on either side. This attack causes Soublight. Icy Back Spikes: Kori-Shan Lung will get besides the ship and ram the side of the ship, causing it to rock from side to side. While its beside ship, hunters can jump on its back and attack its back but while on its back, puffs of ice will begin to shot from its back. As the puffs become more rapid, hunters will begin to walk slower while on its back before it roars, causing multiple spikes of ice to pop around its back and knock hunters into the water. This attack causes Iceblight. Jaws: Kori-Shan Lung will dive underwater and the music will stop before the music becomes more sinister. As the music plays, hunters will see movement on either of the three binders before it swings its tail up in the air, lifting up the ship, and having its mouth wide open behind one of the binders as the hunters slowly drift towards its open mouth. Hunters will have to hold down to the ship for their lives and wait for it to stop trying eat them. If hunters fall into Kori's mouth, it will instantly kill them with one powerful crunch and hunters will be brought back to the Base Camp. Horn Saber: Kori-Shan Lung will swing its frozen horn across the ship's deck and knock hunters back towards the water causing them to fall in the water. Binder Destruction: If a hunter tries to use the binder against Kori-Shan Lung it will use its force and begin to slowly pull the binder. While pulling, hunters can balance on the binder rope and walk across it as it pulls the binder. After a few seconds, Kori-Shan Lung will begin to pull off the Ballistae Binder and completely pull it off, dragging it to the bottom of the sea. Claw Slam: Kori-Shan Lung will ram against the ship with its horn before quickly raising its claw as cold air and ice surround its claw. It will than slam its claw on the ship and ice will form around the spot before it bursts into water. After slamming its claw, it will shoot a burst of water and ice from its mouth on the ship before diving back underwater. This attack causes Soublight. Ship Wrecker: Once the ship is close to its sinking point, Kori-Shan Lung will get under the ship and roar before freezing water around it, making a platform for the ship. As the water freezes, Kori-Shan Lung will quickly jump out of the water and send hunters into the air as it dives back in the water. It will than resurface with its mouth wide open and hunters will slowly fall into its mouth before jumping out into Phase 2. Phase 1(Level 51-375) Hyper Frostbite Beam: It will roar from a distance and open its mouth follow a random hunter before firing a beam of water and ice at hunters that can knock hunters back pretty far into the water. This attack causes Frostbite. Icy Spike Roll: It freeze its back with cold air and freezing water and, slowly swim closer to the ship. As it swims closer, hunters need to deal as much damage as possible before it gets to close. When its close enough, it will roll to its side and stick the ship with its many spikes before swimming away from the ship and to a distance. When it does this, hunters will have to hold tight to the ship are they will fall in the water. Phase 1(Level 376-501) Snow Storm: It will start the hunt of by breathing a bright white cloud in the air that constantly snows. This snow causes Iceblight and will constantly snow through out Phase 1. The snow also makes the hunters movements slower after a little while. Phase 1(Level 502-2500) Jumping Water Beam: Kori-Shan Lung will go under the freezing water before jumping out of it, over the ship, and breathing a large beam of water on the ship as it travels over the ship. This beam will spray bits of water as it hits the ship and cause Soublight. Hail Storm: This replaces the Snow Storm at this level and actually not just slows down hunters but also makes the screen a little blurry and deals small bits of damage. Phase 2(Level 1-50) Kori-Shan Lung shares attacks with the Leviathans while underwater. Sharq Summon: ? Chewy!: ? Ice Blocks of Death: ? Tidal Shockwave: ? Frosty Breath: ? Cannonball!: ? Ice Breaker Roar: ? Cool Down: ? Pulling Whirlpool: ? Whirlpool Summoning ? Speeding Torpedo: ? Phase 2(Level 51-375) Coming Soon. Phase 2(Level 376-501) Coming Soon. Phase 2(Level 502-5001) Coming Soon. Theme/BGM Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -10 *Water +35 *Ice +35 *Thunder -45 *Dragon -35 Skills: Coming Soon. Gunner Set *Fire -5 *Water +40 *Ice +40 *Thunder -40 *Dragon -30 Skills: Coming Soon. Notes Coming Soon. Credits Ukanlos Subspecies: Thank you for making the render for the Kori-Shan Lung! Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:BannedLagiacrus